Shadows Within The Forest
by DaShadowMon
Summary: Deep Within the winding wood rests the Pokemon village. A place secret to all trainers. It is the Duty of the Pokemon in the Council set up by the village to protect it. Follow Will a young Zoroark on his adventure to keep peace and protect his new home.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay was writing a different story but got a better and more reasonable idea for one. This will be my first story so please send a review on anything I always want to improve my writing.-DaShadowMon (Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon all owned by Nintendo)**

Light flickered through the dense foliage that was the treetops. A caw of a talonflame far overhead. This is what the forest was supposed to be like, peaceful. Sir Will walked through the tranquility silently. He was on his daily patrol through the Winding woods. The Zoroark easily camouflaged to the overgrowth around him. Like a shadow he moved through the trees quickly without pause. He went through his route and ended at a crossroads. Heading to the left back to town

The Pokémon village was a great place to live Will told himself. The village was bustling with activity, Different Pokémon were all running about. The small huts made of sticks had extravagant pictures colored on them in berries to advertise their products. Will smiled as he saw a pair of espurr running around while their mother tried to catch them. She looked up and saw Will and called out to him.

"Hey will get over here and help me catch these fur balls. "

One of the little duo shouted "can't catch me can't catch me" she was so busy yelling she didn't pay any attention to where she was going and ended up crashing into someone. Espurr looked up to see a shadow of a tall dark figure.

"Ms. Roth!" stammered Will. A Gothitelle stood over the espurr. "You must always watch where you are going; if you don't you'll have no idea where you'll end up." She offered a hand to the little espurr who gradually took it. Once back on her feet the espurr named Rose curtsied. Her brother ran up to her side

"I'm very sorry I bumped into you Ms. Roth I promise I won't do it again"

"Do not fret it was only an accident young one. Will" getting the Zoroarks attention

"Yes mam?"

"I expect your full report by the end of the day." She turned away as to walk off.

"Yes mam, but that's what I want to talk to you about", The Gothitelle turned around quickly.

"Will town hall now." She then walked off letting Will catch up with her. At the town hall which was a huge hut covered leaves that also connected to a cave where Roth lived. "So Will what is there to report?" she sat down on a cut up cushion that had been found years ago. Will bowed to her and said, "Well you see, umm"

"Go on spit it out." The annoyed Gothitelle stammered

"Another trainer has captured a Trevenant.", Will sputtered

Roth deflated at this and was silent. A good minute rolled by before anyone said anything. "okay thank you Sir Will I'll report this at the next council tonight. On that note Will stood and bowed and began to walk out.

"Will!" the zoroark turned around, "did he have a young one?"

"The Trevenant?" Will hadn't thought about that, "I don't know I'll go find out if you'd like."

"Yes that would, thank you Will" Will exited the Hut out into the street. It being later In the day there was a lot less activity going around. He walked with a purpose back to the forest. _If I hurry I can make it to the guards camp before night fall_. The Zororark reached the out skirts of the village as the sun was just beginning to touch the horizon. He delved into the Winding woods. Finding a familiar path he began to creep through the shadows that the woods offered. To think he had only gotten here three months ago….

"You STUPID creature" (Whack) a tear escaped from will. His trainer was a monster of darkness that haunted him. "HOW FU! #ING HARD IS IT TO MAKE AN ILLUSION.

"_I don't know I never learned"_

"UHH", A dark scowl fell over the trainers face,"you know I can't understand you. NOW one more time and this time DO IT RIGHT"…

Will Shivered at the memory that breezed in his mind. Back to reality he doubled his pace seeing that the sun was almost long gone. Through the twists and turns of the path he was able to find a hidden side path well covered with vegetation. Following it he came to a clearing full of small trees. Will raised his voice, "I am Sir Will part of the village Third division protection council may I speak to the person in charge?" Almost instantly the tree began to move cracking as they did. Now with their true forms revealed they summed up the Zoroark. A Trevenant bigger than the rest scuttled up to the front

"I'm in charge here. Is there anything Mrs. Roth needs?"

Will being a bit nervous talking to the chief of them he stammered, "Well you see Mrs. Roth heard of the mishap of another trainer capturing one of your members, well she wants to know if he had any children."

"No, he didn't he was a good warrior here but we hope wherever he is he is happy."

Will Scowled at this, _Trainers are no good scumbags who use Pokémon for their own amusement_.

"Ahem", Will looked at the tree, "I would like you to inform Mrs. Roth that there has been an increase amount of trainers in the area lately and some more Noctowl scouts should be sent out to watch the areas we can't always be at."

"Of course I can she will be notified before morning." Will smiled and with the wave of the Chiefs Branch Will dismissed himself.

"Be careful out there I still get lost in these woods sometimes"

"I will" The Zoroark shouted behind him as he plunged back into the forest.

**Hope You guys liked it and send a review. Note: this is all taking place in Kalos If you haven't guessed and the Winding woods. This was my first story and I sent out to please so comments concerns please send them to me Thanks – DaShadowMon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter aww yeah. Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon, and without further ado onto the story. **

The forest was nearly pitch black at night, for without the moon that filtered through the trees it would be impossible to see. Will raced through the tree completely unaffected, just another perk from being a dark type. Gliding through the overgrowth he made his way to the path again. Continuing on through the lightly tread dirt path he made it all the way to the crossroads. At that exact moment he felt something wrong. A voice seemed to be talking in his head.

"_Hello hello? Is there any council members out there?"_

_It must be a Gothorita communicator. _Will thought _I didn't think that they were stationed at night._

Will heard the voice in his head again, "_Hello, calling for a Council member, smoke has been spotted over toward the elder tree just north of here"_

The Zoroark mind began to race, _Well now what do I do!? I know I'll go get back up!_ Will, back to reality, high tailed it back to the village. No one was out right now except for the occasional ghost Pokémon that wisped though the streets. At full sprint the dark Pokémon reached the main council building connected to the hill. He saw a faint glow coming from inside. When he went through the leaf curtain that served as the door he was greeted with the sight of an assembly of Pokémon. Mrs. Roth was at the front speaking of the predicament.

"Mrs. ROTH!" the Zoroark shouted far too loud than what he wanted to. The Gothitelle turned to him.

"Don't worry Sir Will I already know what's going on. I sent a group of Noctowl scouts to investigate. Also I want you to join this party here to fully investigate the area around the Elder Tree."

"Yes mam" Will went to stand in the line of Pokémon there. Standing in the row was two Zoroarks that Will didn't know, a Gothorita by the name of Belle, and a Jigglypuff with huge muscles and a small pink moustache above his lip.

"Alright quick and simple, we know it can't be a forest fire it was too small and contained. This leads to two possibilities. Either a Pokémon started a small campfire which we will invite here if not hostile. Or, but certainly hope against, a trainer."

Will shuddered at that last word. As so did other Pokémon in the group. Trainers were known to be unforgiving jerks that treated them as trophies.

Suddenly in a deep voice behind that made Will jump came, "We will find this person or thing… and we will do what is necessary" Will turned and had to look away to hide his smile. It was the Jigglypuff.

The group of five advanced on the path toward the north. Gothorita was in the middle as the communicator for the group to call for help if needed. The Jigglypuff beside her, and the two Zoroarks Glen and Marco in the front. Will coming up in the back was full alert with his ears up. Even though this was familiar territory, there was always that hostile rouge Pokémon that prowled through the night. The team moved on without any contact with others for the duration of the way. The Zoroarks in the front slowed down then stopped as they saw the smoke over the horizon.

"Okay the sun should be rising over the horizon soon so we should move quickly." Pointing to Will the group leader said, "You come with me."

"Got it" the duo made their way to the clearing. Then Glen suddenly seemed to vanish. Will getting the message cloaked himself to look like the background. From Will's point of view it seemed he was covered in a light see through mist. Concentrating hard on the other Zoroark he was able to make out his form. Once someone knew the illusion was there and made their mind up to look past it, they could see the true form. Will saw the other Zoroark moving silently with a cloud of mist around him too. Following him they came to the edge of the clearing. Ducking into the bushes they saw a small orange reptile with a flame sprouting from the tip of his tail in a pile of fallen leafs. A small snore could be heard from the small creature. Glen gave a sigh of relief. Dropping the Illusion he padded into the clearing.

"Hey their little fella." Glen gently shook his shoulder. Will following Glen's example also uncloaking himself and walked into the clearing. The small creature woke up with a start.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. Jumping to his feet he quickly made a dash for the tree.

"woah woah there little guy were not here to hurt you" Glen stated. The small reptile ignored the comment and started scrambling up the tree. Will thought to himself _He couldn't be more than seven months old, _which was pretty young for any Pokémon to be on his own. Glen and Will watched as he jumped on and attempted to climb the tree. His claws slipped and he began to tumble down from halfway up the tree. Quick as a flash Glen jumped up caught him and rebounded off the tree stricking a good landing on both feet.

"Will! Go get Jigglypuff!" A bit surprised Will ran back to get him. Finding them a couple feet from the path he called out to him.

" Jigglypuff! Glen needs you we found a Pokémon!"

"On my way." They hustled back into the clearing with the other members of the group following. Will saw Glen holding the small lizard, but something was terribly wrong. The realization hit Will hard _Oh God why didn't I see that before!_ Following the path of red with his eyes he saw a sight that made his stomach flip. A huge gash on the orange Pokémon side covered in blood.

**A wild Charmander appeared! Okay a much longer chapter than the first I am happy about that. Please review, send comments, I am always looking to improve my writing thanks - DaShadowMon**


End file.
